


Status Ailment: Catboy Acquired

by Daifaux



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Catboy Goro, Fluff, Goro is stubborn but what else is new, Headcanon Goro normally sleeps in just a shirt and underwear at max tbh, Lots of purring and petting, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daifaux/pseuds/Daifaux
Summary: What do you do when a trip to the Mementos leaves a particular team member with a little extra souvenir of their escapades?Goro Akechi now finds himself with a couple new feline features, but Ren offers a place for him to stay in the mean time until they fade away.This experience is sure to benefit the both of them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Status Ailment: Catboy Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple paragraphs and this typed up during a writers block with my main story project's first chapter and only recently found the time to come back around to finish it up.
> 
> This is mostly just some soft fluff interaction. Perhaps the start of a series where the status effect lasts longer than just the night. I just love catboy goro so much...

Goro Akechi is cute. Well, cuter than he already was with his natural celebrity charm. That’s a given and obvious if his fans have anything to say about it. But _this_ ? This is a whole ‘nother situation, one where few eyes are privy to. _His eyes_ being the lucky few, if not perhaps the only ones if we count a few other variables and technicalities into the mix. How can the word ‘cute’ _not_ run through his mind?

The brunet sat upon the stiff mattress just a few feet before him, a small creaking noise calling out as the floorboards and crates holding it up gave way to some of the newly applied weight. Akechi’s arms are folded against his chest and his legs crossed below. It’s quite evident by the expression on the detective’s face how he felt about this situation, a frown wearing at the corners of his lips. If that didn’t make it obvious enough, now Akechi had more features to show off his displeasure; a fuzzy brown tail flicking against his bed sheets and two little ears, that are most definitely not human, laying down flat from atop of his head.

How did we get to this point?  
Well, the Metaverse seemed to still carry some secrets of its own. Apparently catboys was one of them.

“Morgana said we’ll just have to wait it out, but you’re welcome to stay here until then.” Not that Ren had any complaints. Sometimes status ailments linger from their times in the Metaverse, as unfortunate as some of them are. Usually there’s a quick fix for it, but that didn’t seem to be the case for this one.

“ _How fortunate.._ ” Akechi replied, sarcasm slipping through on his tongue.

Despite how Ren felt about the situation, he can understand how the brunet may feel. He’s supposed to be in the spotlight right? A public figure-- celebrity even to a degree-- it’s not like he can just be seen out and about with some cat ears and tail sprouting from him.

All of this, however, does not keep the raven from staring. Wondering how soft the ears are, or even the tail. Would Akechi even let him touch them? Most likely not. That’s unfortunate.  
Ren almost doesn’t notice that he is being watched in return, accusing eyes on him as he has to turn his own gaze away, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Wait..did he say something?

“Huh?”

“I said, are you going to just keep staring at me? I suppose I got the answer on my own, however.” Honey brown ears give a small twitch. Akechi seemed to have drawn his gaze aside, looking off into a random corner of the room as his posture slouches a bit. He must have accepted the situation for what it was.

“Sorry, just got lost in your eyes-- _ack_ !” A leather glove flew towards his face, instinctively bringing his own hands up to block and catch the item only to have knock back into his glasses in a small bit of recoil. _Smooth._

“ _Idiot.._ ” Akechi comments aloud. Ren is sure it isn’t meant in bad will, or so he thinks. Even with the things he’s learnt about the detective thus far, he knew he has seen the real bits of him despite the walls and acts he puts up for show. Even then, he can see how the brunet’s ears flatten back again.

Akechi seemed to be off in thought, he has seen him do this quite a few times before, getting stuck and lost on some sort of lingering thoughts, but he usually pulls himself out of it. This time, however, Ren decided to help out and do it for him by pushing the conversation along.

“Let’s just wrap up tonight. Maybe it’ll clear up by morning? Do...Do you have anything to change into?”

“No.”

 _Ah.._ he isn’t surprised and expected as much. It’s not like this was a planned occurrence after all.  
Ren tapped a finger to his chin in thought before turning away, pacing towards the cardboard box of his belongings. “I think I might have something to fix that.” Ren moved into a crouching position beside the shelves, dragging the hefty box out from its spot and giving a small blow by habit. There’s so much dust in here...but he’s still thankful for Boss allowing him a place to stay. “And..here we go!” After some digging, Ren pulled out a shirt that could work.  
Bottoms? Ah..  
Ren really only had just the one pair that he usually wore himself. That might present an issue. If he’s being honest right now, how is that tail even working out? Akechi’s coat always comes down so low that he wouldn’t really be able to tell at a glance.

Ren grabbed the spare shirt as well as his usual pajamas and laid them over his shoulder. Nudging the box back into its little cubby space, he pushed himself back up into standing and turned back to the waiting boy on his bed. Wine red eyes still watching. Akechi stood up as the raven began to make his way back.

“Don’t have much, but I hope these work.” Plucking the items from his shoulder, Ren handed the brunet the pj pants and spare top. He could manage on his own in just boxers and shirt. Perhaps jeans even. Hell, he’d be fine sleeping naked if he had to, but Akechi is sure to be against that idea.

A tail held evenly in place as Akechi looked over the offered items, having taken them in his own hands now. His tail gave a small flick before taking a step around Ren to head downstairs and change.

Guess that’s that.

* * *

Akechi sure seemed to be taking his time.  
Ren had already changed, dark, mid-sleeved shirt adorning his frame while a pair of bright red boxers stood out on display. He’d already settled on offering the other the bed, taking the couch for himself. There isn’t much to rearrange in that case since it’s not like he had spare pillows or blankets.

Akechi finally emerged from the steps, the short-sleeved, white shirt now adorning his slim body. The pair of bottoms rode a little low on his hips as well, revealing a sliver of pale skin. He may have had his moment earlier with noting how cute the ears and tail were, but Ren also totally forgot to mention just how beautiful Goro Akechi is in general. Or maybe he did have that thought train already? It’s worth repeating either way.

Keeping his eyes from wandering too much, Ren took notice of a light dusting of pink on the brunet’s cheeks before he turned away to set aside his old clothes. It definitely sprung a couple of questions as well as suggested answers into his mind.

Akechi had already begun to make his way towards the couch before Ren could voice himself. “Wait, no. I was thinking you could take the bed instead. You’re the guest after all and it’s probably a lot more comfortable than that.” He raised a hand to fiddle with a curl of hair. 

“As comfortable as you are, standing here, dressed like that?” Akechi returned, turning to face Ren. He’s definitely referring to the lack of pants.

Before Ren had a chance to insert a witty remark of his own, Akechi continued, “As you said, I’m the guest after all. I wouldn’t wish to take your bed away from you.” Brown ears gave another twitch and Ren knew that there was a lie in what he was told. Perhaps not word for word, but he could tell that the brunet was definitely not giving the full truth either.  
  
“Nope! Either you take the bed and I take the couch. You take the bed and I take the floor,” Ren gestured to the locations as he mentioned them in his speech. “Or you take the bed, and I join you. Either way, your fuzzy butt is sleeping in a bed.”  
  
“ _I’m-- don’t call me that._ ” Akechi huffs, his tail flicked back and forth as if on cue with that comment.

Stepping over to the couch, Ren plopped down, taking up the space for himself. “Fine, but you’re still getting the bed.” Grey eyes looked up to meet red, no longer hiding behind the plastic frames since he had changed out.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Akechi turned to head towards the mattress instead, his tail continuing to sway behind himself.  
“I’m much too tired to argue this right now.” Akechi crawled up onto the cushion before plopping down on his side, faced towards the windowed wall.  
  
After it had been deemed safe to, Ren stood back up to turn off the lights strung about the attic space.  
“G’night, Akechi.”  
He doesn’t get a response.

* * *

Ren slept rather light tonight. Waking up to the sound of pitter patters on the roof and window. It must have started raining at some point. Not only that, but he kept hearing the shift of blankets and weight in the room. He isn’t the only one, is he?  
  
Ren started to doze off again to the sound of the rain, it isn’t until he feels like someone is watching him that he blinked open his eyes, yawning. Head turned to the side, he spied the familiar frame of the brunet standing beside him. Ren moved to sit up, rubbing at his eyes.  
“Is something wrong--”  
  
His mind blanked for a moment as he felt weight come down on his lap and a head nestled onto his left shoulder. _This? This is new._ “Akechi?”  
  
“Just...don’t talk..” he sounded tired.  
  
Arms wrapped around Akechi’s figure loosely, Ren raised a hand to experimentally rub the brunet’s back. Whatever it was, he doesn’t want to talk about it. He won’t push then. That won’t stop him from talking entirely however.  
  
Ren parted his lips, about to speak up again, but halted when a faint rumbling sound caught his ears. Is that.. “ _Purring?_ ”  
  
It cut off almost immediately after Ren mentioned it. _Well shoot._  
  
“C’mon, stand up. We’re _both_ moving back to the bed.” Shifting his weight, Ren managed to get both of them back up into standing positions and moving towards the mattress again.  
  
Onto the bed he crawled, Ren took up the spot beside the window sill, laying on his back once more. Akechi joined him without complaint and plopped back down on his side again, facing Ren with knees brushed against his side.  
  
Maybe Akechi didn't sleep well on his own and was too stubborn to suggest they do? If that were the case, it would definitely explain why, despite the makeup and smiles, he always seemed so tired. Ren knew that wouldn't be the only reasoning however.  
  
He felt something fuzzy brush a leg. And again. Actually, if he listened for it, he could hear it moving over the mattress from behind the sound of rain. Peeking through lidded eyes, Ren turned his head to gaze downward. The honeyed brown tail was twitching along the bed and blanket, gliding from side to side, flicking, thwapping against the cushion. Grey eyes traveled back up and over to Akechi. The brunet had his eyes closed, but the thin line of a frown on his lips was evident from this distance. Something was definitely bothering him and Ren wasn’t going to let some stubbornness get in the way of solving this now.

He seemed fine with it earlier so..  
Ren reached out to gently place a hand on Akechi’s shoulder, thumbing circles through fabric in what he could only hope to be soothing. Without verbal prying, the brunet seemed to relax to the touch after tensing up initially. Akechi’s tail however could still be felt moving across the bed.  
  
“Akechi..?” He began.  
  
“I’m _fine_ ,” the brunet’s reply followed rather immediately once again and it’s nearly frustrating at this point.

“You’re obviously not, so spit it out already.”  
  
Ren didn’t quite catch what was mumbled after the string of silence, only filled with the continued patter of rain outside. Akechi’s body shifted, legs brushing again. He couldn’t quite make out the movement until he felt more of the _bare_ skin brush his own. _Wait.._ How long had Akechi’s pants been missing? Was he too preoccupied to notice earlier when he was approached on the couch? Ren felt his own face heat up a bit with the dawning realization.  
  
“Since you won't stop pestering about it, _fine_ ..” Akechi had drawn in close now, he could almost feel the warmth of his breath. “It’s all this stupid ailment’s fault..making me _feel_ like this.”  
  
“Feel...like what?” Ren isn’t quite sure he understood, and the heat of his face and jumble his brain was doing weren’t of much help. 

“Like I want to be _close_ to you, idiot. You-- Your clothes smell like coffee and-- _never mind it all_ . I’m tired, _so good night._ ” Akechi’s tail flicked against the bed a few more times within its frustration.  
  
Quite the confession to make, albeit one that was a bit broken up, but also one that puts his mind more at ease. Was this really just because of the status ailment though? He could see it, like a cat that’s constantly up in your business. A part of him wondered if there was a general truth to it all.  
  
Ren wrapped an arm loosely around Akechi’s waist, holding him in closer. _No complaints._ He then brought the hand up higher to comb through brown locks of hair. _Just.._ Ren finally raised the hand to press fingers gently against a protruding ear, rubbing between his thumb and fingers. _So soft.._  
  
Akechi had definitely relaxed more by now, his tail calming in its rampant movements to something more subtle, still occasionally brushing against legs. Even the quiet purring seemed to be returning.  
  
“You can be as close as you’d like.” Ren murmured softly. It’s.. a confession of his own in a way. Not something that could be passed off as another of his flirty, joking comments.  
  
Akechi pushed in a little closer, legs entwining below, Ren had to remember to swallow the pool of saliva building up in his mouth. Ah, how grossed out would Akechi be if he drooled all over him in his sleep. Well, they’re already stuck this way so he’d have to deal with it if it happened.  
  
Ren continued to pet him a little longer, the purring steadying out into a nice even rumble with the brunet’s breathing. He lowered his arm back down to Akechi’s waist. It’s a shame it can’t be like this more often. Trailing a little lower, Ren ran his hand over the base of the brunet’s tail, sparking a drastic change in the purring’s volume intensity. _Oh?_ He _likes_ that?  
Ren couldn’t help but abuse this newfound knowledge. After all, who was to say this wouldn't fade away by morning and he’ll have to live without ever doing this? 

He continued to rub at the base of the tail, which despite the heavy purring, causes Akechi to shift and swat at Ren.  
  
“ _I’m going to bite you, knock that off._ ”  
  
“Hey, maybe I’m into that sort of thing-- ow..” the additional swat didn't hurt, but he threw in the ‘ow’ for dramatics. Unfortunately, Akechi was ultimately right. They both should get some rest. That’s out of his system at least.  
  
Curled up once again with each other, Akechi sighed softly. “Maybe….we should do this again sometime…….without the ears or tail,” he spoke softly.  
  
That would be nice.  
“Maybe we should.”


End file.
